


Pansies

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Pansies</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pansies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pansies

Title: Pansies

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 292

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama

Spoilers: through early S4

Beta: Opal (oparu)

Summary: She knows she'll die.

A/N: Written for MMOM day 1.

xxx

He's reading to her, quietly.

"'Love is like a fever.'"

Her eyes are closed in memory, thought, anything to take her away from the idea of her treatment, though now she lies only in his bed, arm sore from the IV as she rests.

_Yes, like a fever, like an illness, like something you can't let go of and can't put out save to make it stay in the back of your mind for as long as you can... is that love?_

If it were only lust - she's fought that before, and won.

She's fought this _cancer_ before and - but no - she didn't win. Hera's blood did it for her, and she knows- _she knows-_ she can't beat it this time.

She doesn't have the strength.

He's still reading. She tunes back in. He has a wonderful voice, all sandstone and velvet, and she wonders why she's suddenly thinking of it in terms of touch and not hearing.

"Looking at her tearstained cheeks and red eyes, he told her, 'Keep going. You can. If you think you're going to lose, you'll lose. If you think you'll win - you'll win.'

She smiled a little, and nodded. 'And if you think you love someone?'

'Then you love them. That's what love is - thoughts.'"

Laura smiles, making a decision. Opens her eyes. Reaches out for him--

\--Does what she can to live, embracing him and, a few moments later, kissing back fiercely as he begins to undress her.

He's touching her, and he's all she can think about as his lips close around a nipple and his hand is-- _gods, his hands--_

It's a long time after that before she starts to think about dying again.


End file.
